coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8401 (4th June 2014)
Plot Putting the bins out in the morning Deirdre finds Peter drunk and unconscious in the ginnel. She wakes him up and brings him into the house. The police call on Carla, now that the invesitgation is one of murder. Simon makes a "get well" card for Tina and Leanne braces herself to break the news to him. Tracy tells Peter that she's on his side. Carla is taken to the police station for further questioning. Kylie is tired of David going on about Tina but, deeply upset herself over the matter, Gail snaps at her. None of the residents give Peter the time of day and when he attempts to explain himself to Carla, just released again by the police, she orders him away from her with a slap across the face. She takes refuge in the cafe to find solace in Roy's quiet wisdom. Steve is asked to go to the police station for re-questioning, much to Tracy's puzzlement. Simon sees Peter swigging vodka at the bus stop and tearfully accuses him of killing Tina. Leanne pleads his father's case and tells him what he's hearing is just gossip. Gail resolves to go down the route of restorative justice and meet her burglar face to face to get over her feelings of fear. Sally is delighted when Tim cancels a weekend stag do to be with her. At the end of the working day, Michelle brings Carla into the Rovers. Liz hides the fact that Steve's down at the police station from her. Carla's incensed when Deirdre quietly stands up for Peter and reminds her that she already has one murderer in the family, so why not two? They leave the pub to see Rob and a drunken Peter starting to fight. As Tracy tries to separate the two, Carla suddenly doubles up in pain. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to allow for coverage of international football. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The pressure finally takes its toll on Carla when Peter punches Rob, and she doubles up with stomach pains; Steve confesses to Lloyd that he knew about Peter and Tina, and is dreading Michelle finding out; Sally is thrilled when Tim suggests a weekend away; and Gail resolves to go down the route of restorative justice and meet her burglar face-to face. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns